A Fishy Tale
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A poor abused little 5 year old girl has always been the burden and nuisance in her family's eyes. However, she tries her best to be like a good daughter so, she decided to find a Carvanha to impress her family. What she didn't know is that this special Carvanha will be a big change of her life...M-rated just in case.


**Okay, to be honest, I have never thought of making a Water-Type Story until my dream came.**

**Kuro: So basically you got an idea from a dream?**

**Me: It happens! XD**

**Mii-kun: Well, I guess that's understandable.**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you would forgive me for the sucky summary. I ran out of ideas on making it short. ^^" Please enjoy.**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Luca-chan does not own Pokémon because Satoshi Tajiri has own it first. Read and Review**

* * *

On the docks of Unabara Town, a young girl of 5 walks through the harsh, stormy weather, whimpering a little. She has shoulder-length jet black hair with aqua eyes with slightly pale skin that seems to match her grey ragged dress that has sleeves reach down till above her forearm and simple black slippers.

"A-Almost…there…" She mumbles softly, reaching for the handle of the door in front of a wooden house. Just as she was about to touch the door knob, the door flew open. "AH!" The young girl let out a frightened cry, falling flat on her butt as she look at the man in front of her. He's a bald man of somewhat 60 years old, with hazy black eyes and wearing a dark blue ripped jeans, a white singlet and sandals. He looks at the girl in surprise, not expecting any company at this time, especially at this weather.

"What are you doin' here, lassie?! Come; come, before you get sick in this weather." The old man ushers the petite girl into the house and quickly close the door, locking it. He looks at the girl with slight anger. "Now what were ya doin' playin' outside of ya home, in this thundery weather?!" The girl looks up at the man and bits her lower lip, nervous and afraid while shivering from her wet, uncomfortable clothes. The old man walks to one of the rooms in his house and came back with a plain towel, throwing it at the girl who caught it and wipes the water on her head and arms before wrapping herself with it.

"I wasn't playing…" She mumbles in a soft, low tone, covering the lower half of her face with her towel. The old man arches one of his brows.

"Then what WERE ya doin', lass?" The girl steps back a little before sitting on the floor.

"I-I…I want to come here to find a Pokémon…And I heard you're the best Pokémon fisherman in the town…" The old man softens and sighs softly.

"I wish I could help ya but the storm is pretty harsh today. Sorry but ya gotta come back tomorrow."

"N-No!" The old man narrows his eyes at the girl, causing her to whimper and look at the ground. "I-I can't…I…I have to get that Pokémon…I want to…I want to show my mom that I'm not a burden…that I can be helpful…" She looks at him with pleading eyes, threating to cry. "Please! You have to help me, Mr Auceps!" The old man, Mr. Auceps, looks at her with a harsh stare. Even though he's old, he's as fit as a fiddle, loving the way the sea would rock the ship and having the wind blowing against him as the challenge would be more exciting. He sighs and sits on his rocking chair, his eyes never leaving the young girl.

"What's ya name?" The girl stares at him with determination burning in her eyes.

"Roris. Roris Oumi." The old man rubs his chin, nodding his head.

"That means 'Dew' in Latin, ain't it?" Roris gives him a nod. "Well then. What Pokémon were ya looking for?" He asks softly, as if asking a little girl what doll she wants. With a small smile, Roris says one word that sends shiver of fear down the famous fisherman's spine…

"A Carvanha."

"ARE YA MAD?!" Mr Aucep shouts in pure fear, gripping on his rocking chair's arm. Roris flinches at the shout and nods a little.

"Y-Yes…And…I want to catch it."

"B-B-B-But, Roris! No one, and I do mean NO ONE, has caught a Carvanha before. The Sharpedo will eat ya alive! Even if it's alone, how will you catch it?!" Roris stares at him for a moment before looking at the ground.

"But I had to catch it…I have to prove my mom I'm not some useless child…Please…You have to help me find one and catch it…" She bits her lower lip and closes her eyes tightly, gripping on her right shoulder. "Please…" She desperately begs, shaking a little. The old man looks at her with sympathy then looks out at his window. The storm isn't raining as hard as before and was getting lighter but it is still a heavy rain. Mr Aucep sighs and grabs the fishing net he hangs on the wall and opens the door.

"Come on, we got a Carvanha to catch!" Once Roris hears this, she looks up and smiles brightly, running towards him before quickly going to the docks outside.

Out In the Open Sea

"God damn it, this wind sure is strong! Like the time when I sail to Seaform Island-"

"Mr Aucep, forgive me for interrupting but this is no time for stories! If we made it out of here safely with a Carvanha, I promise to hear your stories!"

"Haha, sorry! It's just that it's been a long while since I have an adventure in the sea!" Mr Aucep steadies the sails and tries his best to make the boat as stable as possible. Roris looks around the sea and watches closely. The wind is blowing against their sails with the water splashing against their wooden boat. Roris tries to hang on by hugging the mast, looking at the sea as best as she could.

She narrows her eyes at the sea as it rages on and on until finally, she sees a figure.

"Mr Aucep! There! A Carvanha!" Mr Aucep's eyes widen with surprise.

"WHAT!? But how can you see it in this storm!?" Before Roris answer, the ship hit something, making it go bump as Roris screams in surprise, falling off the ship.

"AHHHH!"

"RORISSSSS!"

_SPLASH!_

As soon as the water hits Roris, she shuts her eyes tightly and holds her breath, looking around the waters. Compare to the storm above, here is peaceful. Sure, it's a little shaky but nonetheless, still peaceful…

Until she saw a figure at the corner of her eyes.

"_What was that?"_ She turns around and her eyes widen with fear, coming towards her…

Was the Carvanha from before!

"MMMM!" She wants to swim back to the surface as the Pokémon opens its sharp mouth, showing the spiky teeth. But she remembers why she came here so, she looks around for anything to catch it. She has to think. And fast.

But it was too late. She lets out a muffled scream, covering her mouth with her left hand as the Carvanha starts biting her right arm, letting her blood spread the water around them. She tries to swim up to the surface but her eyes starts to droop.

"_N-No…No…I can't…die here…"_ she feels herself getting weaker and weaker, her eyes half-lid and her mouth slightly open. She knows she's about to pass out...Soon, everything turns black…

The last thing she saw was red…lots and lots of red…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey…Roris, wake up…Wake up, damn it!" Roris starts to cough out water as she slowly open her eyes, shielding them with her left hand from the sunlight.

"Argh…" She groans and suddenly, feels a pair of arms around her.

"Oh Thank Arceus, ya okay! I was so worried!" Mr Aucep hugs the young girl tightly, relieved that she's alright. After he let go, Roris winces from the sudden pain she feels on her right arm and looks at it. Bandaged from her shoulder to above her forearm, she touches it softly, wincing again. Mr Aucep frowns at the wound. "Roris, I'm so sorry for making you go overbroad…" Roris looks at the apologetic man and smiles a little.

"I-It's okay…It was the storm's fault…" The fisherman looks at the floor of the floating boat before sighing.

"Then…How did you get that burn mark?" Roris flinches at the last part as Mr Aucep stares at her with a stern look. "Who did it…Who burn that right arm of ya?" Roris pulls her knees to her chest, shaking from the horrible mention of the mark.

"I…I was a-a bad girl…So I got this mark…f-from my mama…" Mr Aucep's eyes widen with shock.

"What!? What did you do that made it this bad?!" Roris looks away from the man's eyes, watching the calming sea as it sways with the wind.

"…For…For being useless…" Mr Aucep, with his teeth clenching, grips the little girl's shoulder, worries and sympathy fills his eyes.

"Roris…Roris, that is not a good reason to get that damn burn mark…You are not useless…no one is…Calling others useless is like calling us humans a tool…Your mother…She doesn't deserve a young little girl like you…Look at what she had done to you…" he grabs her right arm softly, gesturing to the wound. "You were about to die by that Carvanha!" Roris's eyes widen by the name of the Pokémon and looks around.

"W-Where is it?! Where's the Carvanha?!" Mr Aucep looks at the frantic girl with pity. He should have known that Roris wouldn't listen to him. Well, not now anyways. He'll have to try again when she's older. For now, he'll keep a close eye on her.

"It's at the fishing net…" He said and stands up, leading Roris to the fishing net where a Carvanha is desperately trying to cut the net. "There you are, ya feisty little Pokémon. Don't worry; he won't escape the net since its bite proof." Roris stares at the wiggling Water-type as it moves around. When she walks to in front of it, it looks at her with its gleaming eyes before calming down, staring at her aqua eyes.

"…Please release it…"

"WHAT?!" Mr Aucep stares at Roris in horror while the Carvanha's eyes widen too but in shock. "BUT YOU WANTED IT, DON'T YOU!?" Roris nods lightly, still staring at the Carvanha.

"I did…But…I realize that the Carvanha doesn't want to go with me…so…Its time to let it go…" After saying this, Roris starts to remove the net slowly and carefully, trying not to get hurt from the skin. Once the net is on the other side of the boat, Roris smiles softly at the Carvanha. "I'm sorry for trying to capture you…I thought showing you to my mom would make me a good girl…But I guess, knowing my mom, she would never like it…So I don't want to make you face her wrath…" Mr Aucep, understanding what she's trying to do, gave her some gloves that were in his pockets. Roris said thank you and wears the glove, picking up the Savage Pokémon. "So…I hope we get to see each other soon and become friends." Roris flashes a sweet smile, causing the Carvanha's eyes widen and a dark red hue spread across its cheeks. When Roris throws it into the sea, she hears a calming voice…

"_Thank you…"_

With a splash, Roris blinks in surprise, looking at the Carvanha swimming away as the boat ride away to the docks…

At Roris's home

_SLAP!_

"YOU STUPID GIRL! HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE DOCKS AND LEAVE US WITH THE CHORES!? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO IT!"

"I-I'm sorry-"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, USELESS GIRL! GO CLEAN YOURSELF UP OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET DISOBEYING ME!"

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Roris runs up the stairs, away from her cruel parents to go into her room, where it's the only place she can cry in peace…

For days, she has always taken the beating and suffering while her siblings, a selfish half-sister and a spoiled half-brother, get doted on by their fathers. Roris pulls out a picture from under her bed, looking at it. A man with jet black spiky hair, aqua-blue eyes wearing a sailor suit was carrying a 4-year old Roris. Roris' father, a sailor named Tsudo, has left to sail only to be killed by a dangerous storm. Ever since then, Roris' mother, who is a cruel and heartless woman, vents her anger and frustration on her daughter, leaving her with the pain and suffering. And because of Roris' behavior of loving to swim, eat berries that have are blue in color and being able to see what's under the water no matter how dark it is, everyone calls her "Blue Sea Girl". Everyone would tease her, insult her and even throw rocks at her.

"Eww! It's that Sea Girl!"

"Argh, she's so disgusting."

"Why is she even alive anyways?"

But Roris would never listen to these insults. She would always walk away as if they never said anything. But she would always have a void of having no one with her. She's all alone…all alone until today…

Since she released the Carvanha, she visits Mr Aucep daily, bringing the food she cooked for him. A few days later, Mr Aucep said there's a Carvanha hanging around near the docks. When Roris and Mr Aucep go to the dock and look for the Carvanha, Roris was surprised to see a Carvanha swimming around. When she calls out, it stops swimming and turns to her with a happy wag of its tail as it quickly swam to her, looking at her with a happy smile. Roris, feeling like she met this Pokémon before, says quietly.

"Are you…that Carvanha who bite my arm before?" As soon as she said that, the Carvanha jumps out of the water, doing a belly flop before landing into the water, coming back up the surface with a happy look. Roris, with tears of happiness, laughing with the Carvanha as they spend the afternoon together…Mr Aucep smiles at the distance, watching the little girl and Pokémon playing together.

12 years later, a day before Roris' Birthday

Roris, now 17 years old but about to turn 18, decided to move out of the house and live independently. The years have been kind to her, with her hair growing till her mid-back, her breasts a C-cup, her legs being long and smooth and her body giving off perfect curves that could make a model jealous. She's wearing a dark blue shirt that shows her right shoulder, showing the blue Sharpedo tattoo that Mr Aucep put to replace the burn mark, a blue knee-length jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Mother, I have decided to move out of the house." She said to her mother during breakfast, who looks at her in surprise before her look turn into a dangerous scowl. She stands up and slams her hands onto the table but Roris' was unaffected. After enduring all of the pain she has collected through her years, Roris' has become less sensitive to pain and become more daring towards her mom's rough punishment.

"HOW DARE YOU DECIDE YOUR OWN LIFE?! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"AND WHY NOT!? IT'S _MY_ LIFE, SO _I_ CAN DECIDE IT FOR MY OWN!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Roris' mother grabs her cigarette and grabs her daughter's wrist but before she could drill it into her daughter's hand, Roris struggles, making her mother take the hit. "AHH! WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Noticing her mother's rage, Roris' quickly grab her travelling bag and left the house, trying to out run the crazy torturer. No matter how much Roris' try, she would always hate her mother. Her half siblings left with her stepfather who had found another woman to play with. The last time she have heard of her siblings, her half-sister turns into a prostitute while her half-brother has gone back to jail for selling illegal things…thrice. After her mother got divorced, she turned more vicious and crueler than ever. Ever since then, Roris' tries to get away from her mother but the rule of the town defies her from leaving. When she turns 18, she can live on her own. And, have less than 24 hours left till she turns 18, she decided to live with Mr Aucep for a while. But first…

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"SINCE WHEN I'M YOUR DAUGHTER?! YOU HAVE CALL ME THRASH AND WISHED I WAS NEVER YOUR DAUGHTER TO BEGIN WITH! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY; IT'LL ALWAYS BE A LIE!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Her mother screeches while Roris turns to the right of the street, having reached a forest ahead.

"_Great! I can hide here! Mr Aucep's house is just over the forest!"_

Roris' hears her mother's raging shouts nearby and quickly go into the deep forest. Once she doesn't hear footsteps anymore, Roris sighs with relief. _"Either the police caught her or she didn't go into the forest…"_ Roris knows that this is cruel to a mother but her biological mother was never a mother to begin with. Having experience a traumatizing torture from her, she long before forgotten her as a mother and look at her as a cruel woman. Roris' looks at the clear blue sky before running through the forest, happy to finally be free from the cruel beast.

"Roris'! My, you have grown so well…" Mr Aucep, now in his 70s, smiles at the bubbling girl.

"Mr Aucep, I was here yesterday." Mr Aucep chuckles and nods his head.

"Yes yes, I know. But you have grown into a lovely young woman. Come in, come in." Mr Aucep lets Roris enter, letting her looking around his shack. After the people heard about the Carvanha, everyone starts requesting for more fishing from the famous Aucep, making him live a more comfortable life. Now, his shack turns into a shop where you can buy souvenirs. When Roris asks where he would sleep, Mr Aucep only smiles mysteriously…

"Mr Aucep, where do I keep these boxes?" Roris looks up and blushes a little. Holding a box stands a handsome young man with black glasses, dark blue spiky hair and porcelain skin, wearing dark blue jacket, a red undershirt with yellow patterns at the hem of it, black spiked pants and black boots. Roris notices that, on his belt, is a chain with the tail of a Sharpedo. He must be a fan of those Pokémons. (**A/N:** **The appearance of the young man is the guy in the cover of this story.**)

"Oh, Azul, you can set the boxes down there. I want you to meet Roris."

When the young man, Azul, looks at her and flashes a toothy smile, Roris's heart starts thumping against her chest, her faces getting hot and her body going numb. Azul walks towards her and grabs her hand, placing a kiss on it before smiling sweetly at her.

"Nice to meet you…My name is Azul."

But soon, with a shock cry from Mr Aucep and a surprised look from Azul, everything turns black.

**To Be Contiuned.**

* * *

**Well, at least I tried. ^^" Hope you like it!**


End file.
